Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of alternators and, more particularly, to a bearing fault detection system for an alternator.
Alternators include a number of components which, over time, may fail. Harsh operating environments, length of operation, and other factors may lead to failure of one or more alternator components. Failure of an alternator component could lead to an interruption in charging. If left undetected, the interruption in charging may prove to be inconvenient to a driver. Various systems exist to detect faults in electronic components of an alternator. Other systems exist which detect a lack of output. If a failure is detected, a warning is provided to the driver. Typically, the warning takes the form of an indicator light or a text message presented on a display.